1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to LED illumination technology, and more especially to an emergency illumination system based on combined LED lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existing emergency lamps just have one-use function, its volume is large, it consumes a lot of power, unable to control itself, and its life is short.
There are no dual-use lamps to solve these technical issues above, which can be used in explosion proof and the harsh environment while its volume is one third of the existing emergency lamps. Otherwise, it can be integrated by high system, and most components of it are low energy component, and it uses LED as illumination, so as to save more than 50% energy.
It also needs the ability of strong control, automatic control for AC-DC converting, charging voltage current control, over-discharge voltage and current control, overheating protection, protection from thunder, short circuit protection and so on. It should ensure that the service life of it is more than five years.